thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome To Hell
This is the second episode of We Are One Story The group was driving around Seattle, when they heard a massive light flash in the sky, followed by a dusk cloud. “That doesn’t look good,” Eli states. They drive up to a senior care center. Eli, Kyron, and Tai walk in. “What’s going on here?” Eli asks. “It’s the end of times,” an old man answers. “I don’t quite get that,” Kyron states. “The military is bombing Seattle and other big cities,” the old man replies, “You should leave. It’s no longer safe.” “That settles it. We’re leaving Washington,” Eli states. “Where will we go?” Tai asks. “Idaho,” Eli answers, “It’s much more rural.” “I’m excited for that,” Kyron replies. “That settles it,” Eli states, “We’re going to Idaho.” The group drives out of Seattle as the military drops bombs on the city to control the spread of the infection. They saw explosives falling from the sky as the city is destroyed. “Move faster!” Kyron shouts, “Do you want to blow up?!” “This is as fast as this car can go,” Devin shouts back. “We need to put as much distance between us and these bombs as possible!” Kyron shouts. Andrew starts crying. “Get a grip Andy!” Alex shouts, “We are not going to die!” “I miss my daddy,” Andy states. “I know that you do, kid,” Alex replies. Eventually, the group drives out of the state and into Idaho. “Welcome to Idaho,” Tai states. “No bombs dropping from the sky here,” Devin replies. “Where are we gonna stay?” Monica asks. “We have to find it,” Kyron answers. “We’re in rural Idaho. There’s got to be a cabin out here somewhere,” Alex states. As they drive further into Idaho, they eventually spot a cabin. “There’s a cabin, right there,” Devin states. “Then, let’s go there,” Kyron replies. The car eventually stops at the cabin as everyone exits the vehicle. A Latino man walks out. “Who are you?” He asks. “We came out here to escape the bombings in Seattle,” Kyron answers. “I see,” the man replies, “Hey, brother, we’ve got some survivors of those bombings out in Seattle.” “Let them in,” the man’s brother replies back. “Alright,” the man replies. The group then enters the man’s house. “Who are you, anyways?” Kyron asks. “I am Carlos,” Carlos answers, “This is my brother Miguel.” “Hi Miguel,” Devin states. “Hello,” Miguel replies. “Why did you let us in?” Alex asks. “We knew you guys needed a place to stay when you said that you were evading the bombings in Seattle. Also, strength in numbers and all that good stuff,” Carlos answers. “It’s not just Seattle that’s getting bombed,” Miguel states. “What do you mean?” Eli asks. “Population centers across the country are being bombed by the military to control the walkers. So far, they have targeted Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle, Chicago, Detroit, Atlanta, Miami, Washington D.C., Baltimore, Pittsburgh, New York, and Boston, with more targets planned,” Miguel answers. “Can these walkers be controlled?” Devin asks. “I don’t know. Whatever causes the dead to rise spreads easily. It may even be airborne,” Carlos asks. “Are you implying that we are all infected here?” Alex asks. “Precisely,” Carlos answers, “Unless a corpse’s brain is destroyed, it will rise and wander the Earth again as a mindless zombie. There are currently no methods of reversing zombification, so we have to kill them, regardless of what attachments we had to them when they were alive.” “Let’s set up base here,” Tai states, “We need to be prepared if the walkers ever strike.” “I have a lot of guns here. That can help,” Miguel replies. Miguel then shows Alex, Tai, Kyron, Devin, and Eli the storeroom filled with guns. “How did you get all these guns?” Eli asks. “It’s very easy to aquire a gun in Idaho,” Miguel answers, “They’re everywhere.” “I just hope this is enough to fight back a horde of shambling undead,” Alex states. “Trust me, it will,” Miguel replies. Cast *Tai *Eli Skelton *Kyron *Andrew *Juliette *Alex Fairbanks *Devin *Monica *Miguel Cortez *Carlos Cortez Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Miguel Cortez. *First appearance of Carlos Cortez.